Admirer
by krusherlover
Summary: Bak terjerat dan tak bisa lepas, hingga perasaan ini tak mengizinkanku bernapas. Hiroto, Endou. BL. OOC. Semi-canon.


Hiroto/Endou Fanfiction

Warning: BL, OOC, canon yang diacak-acak seenaknya.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven isn't mine. Level5 is.

* * *

><p><strong>August 22th, 2011 - Happy birthday, Raika-chan! :*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-ADMIRER-<strong>

Kau mengingatnya.

Sejak pertama kali kau melihatnya, kau terpaku, terdiam. Kelereng hijaumu dipenuhi oleh kagum, tak bisa lepas dari sosoknya di bawah sana. Tanganmu yang terlipat di dada dapat merasakan detak jantungmu yang semakin cepat, beriringan dengan semangatnya. Seruan penyemangat yang meluncur dari bibirnya mendorongmu menggila. Semakin lama, semakin lama, dan semakin kau jatuh padanya. Tiba-tiba waktu seolah berhenti, dan kau menyadari—

(—betapa indah wajahnya, rambutnya, matanya—)

—kau menyukai dia.

[Dia lebih dari apapun yang kubayangkan]

Kaki-kakimu melangkah lambat di kerumunan langkah yang begitu cepat. Sudah berpuluh menit berlalu sejak kau pergi, tapi sosok dirinya masih membayangi. Kau tak dapat menghapus lengkungan senyuman di wajahnya yang berpeluh, atau binar-binar matanya yang tak pernah mengeluh.

(Bahkan kau sempat berpikir, mata karamel itu berubah memerah oleh semangat yang berkobar tanpa pernah usai itu. Kau tahu, itu pikiran yang bodoh.)

(Juga senyuman yang pasti akan ada di mimpinya nanti malam, besok malam, dan seluruh malam yang akan dilaluinya sepanjang hidupnya.)

Berusaha menghapus dirinya dari pikiranmu, dari hatimu, dari jiwamu, dari hidupmu, tapi tak bisa. Senyumannya, matanya, semangatnya, helai-helai rambut cokelat bertanduknya—segalanya tentang dia telah merasuk dalam pikiranmu, hatimu, jiwamu, dan hidupmu. Terpancang di situ, tak mampu berlalu.

(Kemudian, tanpa sadar kau tersenyum saat membayangkan lengkungan bibirnya sore hari itu)

**[Seluruh mimpiku akan kamu sungguh menyenangkan]**

Saat berada di hadapannya, sebagai musuh, kau merasa bahagia entah bagaimana. Kau sama sekali tak meremehkan dia—dan sepuluh orang anggota timnya—karena kau tahu persis apa yang akan kau hadapi. Ya, karena kau telah mengamati mereka—dia—dari kejauhan selama waktu yang tak dapat kau hitung. Dia yang pada awalnya menganggapmu teman, tak menyangka kau seorang lawan.

(Tanpa kau sadari, hatimu berdenyut menyakitkan ketika dia melihat dirimu sebagai lawan, bukan kawan seperti yang kau harapkan.)

Pertarunganmu dengan dia berlangsung tak seimbang. Sekalipun kau tak menunjukkan seluruh kekuatanmu,

(—yang kau lakukan agar kau tak melukainya—)

di menit-menit ketika kau melihat pemain bernama Fubuki itu jatuh terjerembab, ketika dia menghampiri si pemuda dengan panik di wajah dan langkah-langkah payah-

(—kau sadar, kau melukainya.)

—kau pergi. Kau harus pergi, tak sanggup melihat lagi. Tapi kau akan menunggu kesempatan yang lain. Sebentar lagi… semuanya selesai.

**[Kau bak ektasi yang membuatku candu akanmu.]**

Inilah saatnya.

Kau menendang benda bulat hitam-putih dari kulit itu sekuat yang kau mampu, tapi sepasang tangan hangat itu menahannya tanpa ragu. Sungguh, sekali pun yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah memeluk sang _goalkeeper_ di hadapannya—ia hanya terus menyerang dan menendang.

(Ia berusaha menghapus raut lelah si tanduk itu dan mengingat wajah ayahnya. Wajah Ayah yang selalu tersenyum lebar dengan mata cokelat besar yang berbinar… Eh?)

Tapi—ia gagal.

Ia gagal untuk melukis lengkungan senyuman di rupa ayahnya. Ia gagal membanggakan ayahnya. Ia gagal—

(—untuk menahan perasaannya yang begitu membuncah saat ini tanpa terkendali lagi.)

**[Bak terjerat dan tak bisa lepas, hingga perasaan ini tak mengizinkanku bernapas.]**

"Endou!"

Ia dapatkan keberanian setelah waktu bergulir cukup lama—hingga semangat itu menguap dalam satu kontak mata.

"Ya?"

"Erm…"

"Ada apa, Hiroto?"

(Menggebu dan memburu. Untuk menahannya lebih lama, ia tak yakin kan mampu.)

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hei—"

"Aku—mencintai—"

'He?"

"—mu."

Semua tertuang di sana. Kagum, suka, cinta—segalanya. Mata hijau itu ragu-ragu memandang lawan bicaranya. Ekspresinya tak bisa dibaca, bagaikan buku emosi sang _goalkeeper_ telah tertutup dan hilang.

"Hiroto, aku—"

Tap. Tap. Taptaptap.

(Ia hanya bisa lari seperti hari-hari lalu.)

Dia tahu semuanya hanya akan berhenti di sini.

Tapi ia tersenyum. Senyuman lega.

**[Aku hanya ingin lepas dari jerat pesonamu…]**

**-end-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**1**. Aneh? Pasti -_-

**2**. OKE GUE NGERTI KOK KALO JUDULNYA ALAY! *galau*

**3.** Hadiah untuk Raika-chan yang akan selalu kutunggu emailnya... (dan SMSnya) *bah* btw., happy bornday, darling!

**4**. Cacat parah deh yaaaa. tapi saya masih ngarep ada yang berbaik hati memberi komentar di kotak review :)


End file.
